A number of methods have been proposed to improve posture by means of a garment having built-in mechanisms of various sorts, examples of which are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,557, U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,969, U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,388, U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,094 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,328. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference.
Garments having channels through which one or more cords can pass to adjust the shape of a garment are described and illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,226, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,323, U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,769, and published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0194190. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference.
All the foregoing methods and configurations involve the incorporation of bands or straps that substantially increase the cost and/or bulk of the garment, or do not suggest or teaching method useful in improving the posture of the user.